In general, presentations and demonstrations typically can involve one or more presenter presenting content to one or more individuals. The receipts of the content provided by the presenter(s) may sometimes be referred to as an audience. For example, teachers can present educational material to students in a classroom or lecture hall environment. As another example, conference speakers can present intellectual or business presentations to conference attendees. As yet another example, musicians can play music to concert-goers at concerts or other musical events.
In many instances, such as those described above, the presentations require the presenter and individuals to all be centrally located, such as in a classroom or music hall. However, as technology has improved, many presentations can now be presented both live to a physical audience in a centralized location and/or streamed live over one or more communication networks. These new platforms may now allow individuals who may not be able to travel to the location site of the presentation to have access the presentation's content.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned examples have some inherent limitations. Individuals accessing a presentation away from the presentation's location site may not receive the same user experience as individuals who are physically present at the location site. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide systems, methods, and computer readable mediums that can allow individuals accessing a live video feed of a presentation to experience the full effects and benefits of the presentation as if they were physically present at the presentation.